The Sun and the Owl
by Painted Violets
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a demigod, son of a mortal and a goddess. Alfred Jones is also a demigod, son of a mortal and a god. When the two meet, their lives are changed forever. When they are both involved in a prophecy, they must work together with a group to survive the quest given. But things are never easy, and betrayal will come hard and fast. (USUK, other side pairings)


**So basically this is like a Hetalia, Percy Jackson crossover, except really the only think I'll be using from the PJO series is camp halfblood (I don't even call it that, I just use the cabins and training areas) Arthur is eleven, almost twelve, and Alfred just turned thirteen in this (yes I decided to make Alfred older). Also, Elizabeta is Hungary, and Roderich is Austria. Roma is Rome, and Germania is himself. Please review, it always makes my day :) And of course I'll be finishing _Heads Will Roll_, so don't worry about that, I just wanted to get this started.**

* * *

It was when the _Lamia_ finally caught up to him Arthur wondered for the first time what it would be like to die. His breathing hitched as he sprinted across the parking lot, spotting an abandoned playground and diving under a small plastic castle. Rain continued to poor, droplets rolling off his red cheeks and eyelashes. In the distance he heard the monster scream, and grasped his knife tight. The knife was his only defense against the vampire like monster, its gold hilt glinting in the light. He tried to slow his breathing pattern, praying to the gods that he would not be heard.

Finally the _Lamia _came out where he could see it, the monster snarling and looking around. She was quite beautiful in a terrifying way. Once the queen of Libya, Arthur Kirkland _of course _had to be the one who pissed her off. Wasn't really his fault, had he known that she was the owner of that dreadful bakery he wouldn't have said anything. But being eleven years old was not a time to be wary, and so he had told her off anyway. He bit back a curse as his teeth dug into his bottom lip, hoping that the rain would hide his smell from her.

But it seemed that luck was not in favor for Arthur, and when the queen of Libya looked at the playground, her eyes flashed red again as she sprinted towards his hiding place. Arthur yelped, scrambling to his feet and dashing across the sodden woodchips. As he ran, he looked back only to see that the monster was _way_ much closer than he had thought. With a startled gasp he tripped, skidding against the ground. With horror he looked up at her, shaking and eyes wide in fear. His grasp loosened on the knife, and it fell to the ground. With her prey trapped, the _Lamia_ allowed herself to smile.

As she felt her fangs grow and dipped next to the demigod boy, she became overcome with the scent of blood. Arthur couldn't help but whimper, shutting his eyes and praying for a quick death. Hopefully his father wouldn't be too mad at him, but then again his father never actually cared for Arthur, but that was a different story entirely-

The monster above him gasped, and Arthur opened his eyes in surprise. Almost touching his nose was a silver blade, covered in her black blood, and gaping from a hole her chest. With a scream she vanished, turning into black smoke and quickly disappearing in the rain. Time seemed to slow down for Arthur as he numbly looked up, green eyes meeting flashing sky blue.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Was the first thing that the other boy said, and Arthur knew that he would never quite forget them. Standing above him with a hand outstretched was a boy with dirt smudged on his cheek, his face pale from the cold, and his hands callused and rough from use.

He took Arthur's silence as a confirmation, taking his hand and pulling the other to his feet. Arthur was still shocked, looking at the other like he was looking at an angel.

"Where did you come from?" Arthur asked incredibly, and the other boy let out a laugh. He blinked, wondering why his laughter sounded like music. His grin lit up like the sun as he stretched out his hand again.

"My name's Alfred, what's yours?" His cheerful demeanor seemed to get to him as Arthur blushed, shaking his hand quickly. It took a second for his voice to come back, and when it did he whispered in response,

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

/`~/`~/

It turned out that Alfred was originally from Maine, but had traveled to New York in the hopes of finding other demigods. He had left home when he was twelve, and for what reason he didn't seem comfortable sharing. Arthur on the other hand, was so happy to have found someone like him that he told Alfred basically everything about himself, how he had left and how he hated his father, and that rumors were spread about a place in New York where demigods would be safe from monsters.

So together they entered the busting city, with basically nothing except the clothes on their backs and the weapons in their hands. But Arthur had never felt safer, and decided that he never wanted to be without Alfred again. It was like a game, Alfred stealing food for them and sharing night watches, on the lookout for monsters. The only monster they encountered though was a young sphinx, which was too busy eating a pigeon to pay them any mind.

But after two weeks had passed and they had still not found the camp of demigods, Arthur started to lose hope. But every time he voiced his concerns to Alfred, the older would turn to him and smile brightly, telling him that there was nothing to worry about, because they had each other. It made his chest warm and his face heat up each time, but Arthur decided he didn't want to know what that meant.

On a rainy day like the one when they had met, the two boys met another demigod for the first time. It was an innocent accident; Arthur just hadn't been looking where he was going. The two boys had been crossing the street, Arthur skipping ahead with a small smile on his face (that morning Alfred had given him a berry scone; it was wonderful and tasted very sweet). Before he knew it had walked right into an older girl, who was busy with a book shoved in her face.

With a startled yelp Arthur fell back on his butt, Alfred rushing over and helping up. Both of them started apologizing wildly, but when the girl finally looked up, her eyes seemed to grow wide. She snapped the book shut, smiling and helping Arthur to his feet.

"Well, I didn't think I would be the one to find other demigods out here!" She said lightly, and watched the boy's startled expressions. She just laughed, steering the both of them to the sidewalk, and to the nearest alleyway.

"D-did you just say demigods?" Alfred stuttered, looking at her in wonder. "Are you a demigod?!" He said excitedly, eyes glowing. Arthur just looked at the older girl in wonder. Had they finally found someone from the camp? He felt himself grow nervous, wondering if she would let them into it. What if she sent him back to his father? Or what if he really wasn't a demigod, and there had been some mistake?

He remembered his father's drunken ramblings about how he had fallen in love with a goddess, and how she left him with Arthur, and had never returned. He had called him an abomination, a child of a human and goddess. Later on the computer he had looked up what that meant, and discovered that he was in fact, a 'demigod'. A week later, and Arthur ran away with a knife found in his father's weapon closet.

"-and usually satyrs find you little guys and bring you to camp, but I guess somehow you two were missed-" Arthur looked up again with a start. The girl continued rambling about how lucky they were to have run into her, and finally Arthur had to interrupt.

"Are you going to bring us to this camp?" Arthur asked quickly, ignoring Alfred's jab into his side. "Is it actually protected from monsters?"

"Yes, I can't just leave you two here." She smiled again, and took both of their hands. "I'll hail a cab, okay? Just wait a second." And she dashed out and waved for a taxi, until one stopped next to her. "Well, c'mon!" She yelled at them, and waved a hand. Arthur looked quickly at Alfred, and nervously clasped hands with him.

"Are we going?" Alfred looked down, and gave him a bright grin. Arthur nodded, and together they sat in the back of the taxi. They sat in silence, Arthur looking out the window and watching the landscape go by. Soon they were out of the city and passing by strawberry fields, and when the girl asked him to stop, they stepped out. At first it looked to just be more strawberry fields for miles, but when he concentrated harder he could see that there was actually an opening between the fields. A huge tree seemed to mark a border, and beyond the border everything seemed to shimmer.

When the taxi finally disappeared down the road, she turned to them and held out a hand.

"My name is Elizabeta, and what is yours?"

Alfred quickly shook it, and gave her a bright smile (that he usually reserved for Arthur, he thought sullenly. "My name is Alfred, and this is Arthur!" He pointed to Arthur, who turned red and also shook her hand.

"How old _are_ you two? It's crazy that both of you survived in New York alone." Elizabeta put a hand on her hip and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm eleven, and Alfred is thirteen." Arthur said proudly, chest puffing out. "We killed monsters together."

"I'm impressed." She admitted, and looked to the barrier. "So, you guys ready to finally go to the camp?"

With a grin, both of the boys dashed off, Alfred hollering about the last person being a rotten egg. With a smile and a roll of the eyes, Elizabeta dashed after them, feeling relieved that she had found them before any monster had.

/`~/`~/

The demigod camp was huge, and more than Arthur had even dared to _imagine_. Other kids and teenagers looked at them as they passed, Elizabeta herding them to a mansion like home. Grape vines littered the walls, a patio outside with two men sitting at a red table, playing cards. Both of them looked up in surprise when they got near. One of them was a large, muscular man with deep brown hair and a curl bouncing out of his hair. The other looked more serious, and had long blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Roma, I found two demigods when I was out!" The older girl announced, climbing up the porch, and beckoning them to follow. "They bumped into me in New York, I don't think they've been claimed yet, but-"

"Liza, were they _alone_?" The man with blonde hair raised an eyebrow, looking them over. "For how long?"

"Three weeks, sir." Alfred said proudly, and Arthur glanced at him warily. He had never really felt comfortable around adults, but these two radiated some sort of weird aura. He scooted closer to the older, and thankfully took Alfred's hand when it found his.

"_Mein gott_." He muttered, and sighed, picking up a drink. "Well then, I guess we'll give them a ceremony and see if anyone claims them. And what are your names?"

"My name is Arthur, and this is Alfred." Arthur stammered, feeling the elder's gaze fall on to him.

"How about you two go and take a shower, and then Liza can show you around camp." Roma mentioned, eyes sparkling. "And then tonight we'll have a ceremony for the two of you, okay?"

Arthur nodded gratefully, following after Liza and Alfred. She handed them fresh clothes and told them to freshen up, and that she would be waiting outside for them. In the bathrooms it was thankfully empty, and Arthur took a shower for the first time in weeks. It felt wonderful to have all the dirt and grime washed from his body, and his hair was no longer limp and dull.

Ten minutes later and they both felt renewed and happy, and Arthur let himself smile widely. Alfred just gave him a look and returned the smile, walking outside to find the older girl. She first showed them the cabins, and when Alfred asked her what each cabin stood for, she just sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"There are twelve cabins; the big three are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. The other nine cabins belong to Demeter, Athena, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, she doesn't have children either but sometimes her huntresses stay there; Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes; which all unclaimed children stay, and then Dionysus's cabin." She said quickly, in one breath. "I'm the cabin leader of Demeter, since she's my mom."

"Isn't she the plant lady?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yeah, she is. If demigods show up and are claimed by minor gods, then they're put in the Hermes cabin too. Basically, it's chaos in there. If you aren't claimed, then you'll both end up in there." Elizabeta shrugged, and moved on. She showed them the forest, the lake, and the training areas.

"Do we get real swords?" Alfred asked excitedly, looking at all the weapons. Arthur however, was looking wide eyed at the Pegasus's, which seemed to like him.

"Are those _real_?" He exclaimed, and looked at her with huge eyes. "Can I pet them?"

Liza laughed, and nodded. "Go ahead, they're all pretty friendly."

Arthur hesitantly pet one of the chestnut ones, who whinnied happily and pushed against his hand. He giggled, and was so upset looking when they had to move on that Elizabeta promised to take him every day to see them. With that a content smile settled on his face again, and Liza wondered what exactly she had just agreed to.

Finally dinner was called, and she had the two boys sit with her. Arthur kept on asking if this was all magic when he poked his food and drinks magically appeared. Alfred just dug in right away, asking for a burger and a coke. She introduced the two boys to the people in her cabin, who all claimed that they were the cutest things in the world, and that they hoped that they would end up living with them. They met a kind looking teenage boy named Roderich, who blushed when Elizabeta placed a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur felt so happy that he thought his heart would burst, and kept looking around in childish wonder. How he had gone from being beaten to living with people who looked at him like he was special was beyond him. He felt so lucky that he had met Alfred and Elizabeta. He didn't think he would've survived without them.

Finally Roma called for everyone to be quiet, and ordered everyone to gather by the campfire in five minutes. Arthur felt his heart beat nervously, wondering if he was going to be recognized. He realized with a start for the first time that he had an actual _mother _and felt a wild happiness again. He grabbed Alfred's hand and grinned excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Alfred, I have a _mother_! And you have a father too, and I bet they're both really nice and wonderful, and do you think they'll visit us?" Arthur said quickly, and hopped to his feet. Alfred smiled widely too, and jumped up with him.

"And we could have half-siblings! Won't that be awesome?" He added, and looked around thoughtfully at the other campers.

The boys were practically dying with excitedness, and didn't notice the smiles on the other campers faces as they walked past. In short, the two were ridiculously _adorable_.

At the fire all the campers sang some songs, and after some stories it was finally time. Roma stood up, and everyone fell silent. Liza pushed the two to their feet, and both of them started to feel a bit nervous. Arthur didn't really know what he would do if no one claimed him.

"Alfred, how about you start? All you have to do is say your full name out loud, and then something should appear above you." He said gently, and shakily Alfred stood closer to the fire.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones, so uhm, is anyone there?" He stuttered out, and after a moment something glowing appeared above his head. Arthur and Alfred gasped, looking in wonder at the symbol above him. It was a glowing arrow and a sun, and with a smile Roma announced,

"Alfred, it seems that your father is Apollo." A group of campers cheered, and Alfred's grin seemed to light up the night. It made sense Arthur mused, because he was so bright and sunny all the time. He wondered if his mother was nice, and felt nervous all over again

"Alright Arthur, are you ready?"

Arthur stepped closer to Alfred, and announced quietly,

"My name is Arthur E. Kirkland."

After a few moments that felt like years to the eleven year old, he finally felt something hot above him. He looked up in relief, and saw an owl burning above him.

"Athena then, hm?" Roma smiled and another group of campers clapped, he looked at them, dizzily knowing that they were all practically his older brothers and sisters.

"Well then, I'll let you two meet your cabin leaders, and then it's time to get settled in! Everyone else, please go back to your cabins before Germania sends the harpies out on you."

Liza gave them both hugs before she left, and promised to meet them tomorrow morning at breakfast. An older looking girl walked up to Arthur, with fiery red hair and bright green eyes like his own.

"My name is Ire, and I'm the camp leader of the Athena cabin. It's nice to meet you Arthur." She smiled, and bent down to his level. Before he knew it Arthur was pulled into a tight hug, and then was released. "I think we'll get along really well. I also think you'll really love it here." She said gently.

Alfred was over by the fire talking excitedly to a teenage boy with dark tan skin and dark chocolate brown hair. He had a slight Spanish accent, and Alfred's face lit up with another huge grin. He turned to look for Arthur, and when blue met green, Arthur felt like this was his new beginning.

* * *

**Like I said, reviews are much appreciated ;)**

_**Lamia; used to be the queen of Libya but was turned into a child eating demon (vampire like) by a jealous Hera**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or PJO :)**

_**-Talia**_


End file.
